


Bedfellows

by Ladycat



Series: Strange Beds [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That has Landry staring. "Excuse me? She's just a tiny little girl!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

Buffy stops dead, looking the man in front of her up and down. "Wow. You're kind of... hairy."

General Landry clears his throat. "Buffy Summers, this is Ronon Dex."

"He's an alien, right?" Almost, she wishes she had gum to pop. She doesn't _like_ gum, anymore -- it's too sweet -- but she likes the way just about everyone's looked at her even less. Yeah, yeah, she's tiny and young and blonde and has arms like twigs (mentally, she adds another glare at Dawn, whose phrase has stuck for _years_ now). She knows all this. She's also a little annoyed that she's forgotten how frustrating it is for people not to know what the Slayer is. Complacency is killer. "From another galaxy?"

Landry winces. He's done that a lot during her tour of the SGC facility. "Yes, a planet called Seteda. He's only here for a short -- "

Buffy steps forward, critically eyeing the way he stands, the bulge of his muscles, and the calm, water-still way he looks at her. For a second, she's reminded of Angel right after he came back from Hell -- there's a sense of security and diffidence that's fascinating.

Also, a great honking _lie_.

She grins, bowing slightly. She did that for Teal'c, too -- also nice, but not as nice as this one -- much to the consternation of everyone _but_ Teal'c. They never had Giles' deportment lectures. "I'm Buffy Summers. I'm the specalist they brought in to take care of the little vampire problem you have."

Another wince, this time Landry going so far as to rub his forehead. "The Wraith aren't vampires."

"That's what Sheppard calls them," Ronon Dex rumbles, and wow, his voice is _deep_. Pleasant, too. "Space vampires."

"They're different from true vampires, of course," Buffy explains, turning so she can speak at both of them, "but then, so are the _gaki_ of Japan, and we have ways of killing them, too. There's always a weakness. It's just a question of finding it."

Three years after the destruction of Sunnydale and Buffy's gotten used to this speech. She's not usually quite so forthcoming -- since her recipients are usually terrifed and cowering from the scary thing with teeth -- but the patterns are pretty much the same. Landry's reaction is pretty much the same, too -- relief and blatant disbelief, evenly mixed.

Ronon's, though. Ronon's is different. She tilts her head back to study him better.

He lets her -- and it's clear he's _letting_ her -- then nods. "Wanna spar? I've already beat up the guy with the gold forehead."

Landry tries to interject, since all he sees is a frail little girl and he's _still_ a little sensative from when Buffy threw Teal'c into a wall, but they both ignore him. "Sparring could be cool. I'm supposed to look for a woman named, um, Teyla? Giles thinks she might be an inactive, so I'm going to test her. Might be useful to have on your base, or where ever."

"Dunno what inactive means," Ronon tells her. There's something like a smile lurking in his eyes, and she's reminded again of Angel, post-return. That same kind of assurance and grounding. "But I can take you to her."

"After we spar?" she reminds him.

His smile is slow and really, he's just _very_ pretty. The Immortal's a thing of the past, well, her past, at least, and Buffy's always known she likes really tall, really big guys. Lately, she thinks it's because she's so much stronger than most of them, that she likes it when she can feel frail and feminine. Not that she _is_ , of course.

"Of course." He taps something on his ear, then says, "Teyla. Meet us in the gym. Us. Met the expert they called in. Wanna see if she's as strong as I think she is."

That has Landry staring. "Excuse me? She's just a tiny little girl!"

Ronon taps his ear again -- there has to be some kind of communication thingie there, because Buffy's pretty sure these people will laugh when she brings up Willow and the tricks Willow wants to try -- and gives Landry and bland look. "Nah. She's probably stronger than me."

Buffy's grin is low and feral. "So I shouldn't go easy on you, huh?"

"Well. Maybe a little," Ronon temporizes, and his grin is an exact echo.

Maybe she _will_ like this place, after all.


End file.
